


A Mistake

by Kazriku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30 years ago, Darkness Falls AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazriku/pseuds/Kazriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr oneshot angst fanfiction challenge. An insert to "My Demons" as this is part of the Darkness Falls AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: “I hope you know what you’re doing."

Stanley stood uneasily with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched his brother and Fiddleford worked on the machineries. He hugged himself tighter when he was suddenly filled with foreboding, “I’m not sure this is a good idea…”

Stanford looked over his shoulder, “Trust me, everything will be alright!”

Stanley shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah? I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Fiddleford pushed up his glasses, “Don’t you worry Stan. If anything goes wrong you just pull that there lever to cut off the power!”

  


 

The three men paused and looked up when they heard a rumble overhead. They knew there’s a storm outside. It was reported to be one of the biggest storm happening in Gravity Falls. Stanford moved closer to the other two men, “Are you really sure this is safe?”

Fiddleford glanced at Stanford who sighed for the umpteenth time that day, “Yes.”

“How sure are you?”

“Ford.”

“C’mon, give me a statistic.”

Stanford hesitated, “Uhhh… eighty percent?”

“And the other twenty?”

Stanford threw his hands up exasperatedly, “Oh, c’mon!”

“Stanford, the power is increasing. It’ll be ready soon,” said Fiddleford as he read the readings on the screen. Stanford moved to operate one of the machines, fingers rapidly tapping on the keyboard and he pulled and pushed the tiny levers.

There was another rumble from above but stronger. Stanley clenched his fists, “Guys, I don’t think you should go on with this!”

“Oh relax Stan. We’ve done our calculations carefully. There shouldn’t be any complication.”

“Well if ya haven’t notice there’s a freak storm going on outside!” said Stanley. His frustration obvious in the tone of his voice.

  


 

Fiddleford stared at Stanley, “Uhh, I think your brother have a point Stanford.”

“What? Aww, c’mon Fiddleford! We’re almost ready here! See, it’s at ninety five percent now!” said Stanford gesturing to the screen, “Besides, Bill said today’s a good time for a test!”

Stanley frowned and he felt very uneasy at the mention of the demon’s name, “What?”

Stanford opened his mouth to reply but the machines suddenly beeped frantically. He turned to look at the spikes on the screen, “What?! Fiddleford is this supposed to happen?”

Fiddleford tapped on the keyboards, “I-I don’t know.”

Stanley moved toward the lever Fiddleford had pointed out earlier, “Should I pull the lever?”

“No! Just… just give us a few minutes to figure out what’s going on!”

  


 

While his brother and Fiddleford were busy looking at the readings and their notes, Stanley noticed a flash in the centre of the  _portal_  that the two men had invented, “Uhh… guys?”

The room suddenly went dark and he could hear his brother and Fiddleford’s surprised cries. There was another loud rumble from the thunder above. Stanley kept his eyes trained to where he saw the flash of light. The emergency generator kicked in and the room was bathed in dim light. Stanley went to the door separating the control room and the portal’s chamber. He kept his eyes on the portal, something… was  _compelling_ him. There was a strange humming in his head.

“How are the readings professor?” asked Stanford.

Fiddleford adjusted his glasses in a nervous gesture, “W-well, readings are normal. Should we pro- Stan?”

Stanford followed Fiddleford’s gaze and he gasped when he saw his brother in the portal’s chamber, “Lee?!”

“What in tarnation-?” exclaimed Fiddleford when he saw sparks flying from the centre of the portal. The symbols on the portal started to glow. There was a flash of light and a white crooked line appeared as if there was a tear in space. The tear spreads wide into a perfect circle, bordered by a swirling of colours. Stanford ran toward the door, “Stanley?!”

As he set foot into the chamber, he was suddenly airborne, “W-whoaaa?!”

“Stanford ?! W-whoa! Of gosh!” said Fiddleford as he himself began to float. He swung a leg and caught it under one of the bolted desk, stopping himself from floating any higher. He watched through the glass separating the two rooms as Stanley began to float high but he doesn’t seem surprised by the sudden absence of gravity. In fact, he doesn’t show any reaction at all, “W-what’s going on?”

Stanford tried to get closer to his brother, “Stanley?!”

His worry spiked when he received no response from his brother. He looked around and saw a coil of rope floating nearby. He managed to grab it then he grabbed a nearby pipe and tied one end of the rope to the pipe. The other end he tied around his waist. After making sure it’s secured he then kicked against the wall and floated toward his brother who was hovering still in the air.

He grabbed his brother’s shoulder and spun him around, “Stan?!”

  


 

He gasped when he saw his brother’s eyes were glowing an ethereal blue, his face void of emotions. Stanford cupped his brother’s face with his hands, “Stanley?! Fiddleford do something!”

Fiddleford’s attention turned to the emergency lever. He used his leg to pull himself down to the desk so he could find enough momentum to push himself toward the lever. He grabbed the handle but then he realized there was a problem. With him in the air it’s not easy to pull the lever down, “Oh dear…”

Stanford held his brother close to him, trying to rouse him from his trance. There was a loud humming and he looked up at the portal and saw that the swirling colours around it were spinning faster. A strong wind began picking up and the floating gravel began flying around. 

Stanley suddenly let out a cry and his eyes clenched shut as his hands flew up to grab his head. Stanford gripped his shoulder tightly, “Stan?!”

Stanley groaned and dug his nails deeper into his scalp. Stanford was suddenly struck by fear when he saw blood trickling out of his brother’s nose and a strange glowing symbol appeared on his forehead. Stanley’s eyes snapped opened and he let out a blood curdling scream. His head thrown back and his spine making an arch. Stanford pulled his brother into a hug and looked over his shoulder, his heart beating frantically, “Fiddleford?! The emergency lever?!”

“I’m… working on it!” said the thinner man as he planted his feet against the wall and moved his body below the lever. He tugged on it as hard as he could, “C’mon! Please work!”

There was a flash and Stanford held onto his brother as they were pushed away by an invisible force. They crashed against the wall. Stanford stared at the portal with dread, briefly wondering if it was going to explode with all the sparks flying. As his eyes were transfixed at the centre of the portal, he heard a strange humming in his head

“Ughh… Ford?”

Stanford turned to his brother, relief in his voice, “Stanley! A-are you alright?”

Stanley blinked slowly and groaned, “H… hurts…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here!” said Stanford as he held onto his brother tightly. He could hear the humming in his head getting louder, “FIDDLEFORD?!”

“Oh jeez, give me a- _whoa_!” the man yelped as he was able to pull the lever down and instantly everything came crashing down. He landed in a painful heap on the floor. He quickly got to his feet and ran to the door, adjusting his glasses as he ran, “ Stanley?! Stanford?!”

Stanford groaned as he sat up, holding onto his brother who landed on top of him, “We’re alright… well, everything hurts though… ow…”

“T-thank goodness! H-how’s Stanley?”

Stanfordchecked his brother. There was still blood streaming down his nose but the strange symbol on his forehead was gone. He checked his brother’s pulse and found it beating too fast. He patted his brother’s cheek gently, “Lee? Hey Lee can you open your eyes? Please?”

His brother moaned and cracked an eye open, “Ughhh… W-what happened?”

“Yes, what happened?” asked Fiddleford as he rubbed his head and turned to look at the inactive portal.

Stanford sighed and flinched at the sudden throbbing in his skull, “I… I don’t know.”

Fiddleford tugged at his tie, “Well… a-at least… we know the portal works. M-maybe… maybe we need to check our calculations again. O-or it may be a power surge from a lightning strike?”

Stanford sighed and pulled his unconscious brother up to his feet. Fiddleford hurried to aid him. He stared at the portal, feeling amazed and intrigued but at the same time there was dread and fear. He looked at his brother’s face, “I… I’ll talk with Bill about this. Maybe he can give us some insight.”

Fiddleford bit his bottom lip, “A-are you sure… you can trust him?”

Stanford paused and looked at him strangely, “Yes. Of course. He’s been aiding us with this project. I’m sure he could help us figure out what’s the problem.”

Fiddleford pressed his lips together and nodded stiffly. He followed Stanford carry the unconscious bulk toward the elevator. He took note that they are going to need to clean up the mess down here. As the three men entered the elevator and the door closed, a mad cackle echoed in the room.

“ _It’s all going according to plan!_ ”


End file.
